


Flannel PJs and Gingerbread

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [28]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: AU, Advent Calendar, M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean surprises Elijah by baking gingerbread men.





	Flannel PJs and Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Advent Calendar, fulfilling a wish for Lbilover, who wanted LOTR RPF, happy, non-angsty Sean/Elijah.

[ ](https://imgur.com/wldnFzE)

Elijah followed the heavenly smell into the kitchen area of the cabin just in time to see Sean take a baking rack out of the oven. “You know how to make gingerbread men?” he asked, spying the familiar human-shaped cookies.

Sean nodded. “Out on the farm, there wasn’t always a chance to buy holiday goodies. Mom didn’t want us to miss out on all the seasonal treats city kids got, so she learned to make them herself.”

“And taught you,” Elijah surmised.

“Both Mac and me, but I doubt Mac ever made use of the knowledge. It doesn’t feel like the Christmas season without them, so I decided to make a batch, even though I’m sure Mom will send us a tin of her own closer to the holiday.” He grimaced. “Along with more flannel pajamas.”

“I like the PJs your Mom sent me,” Elijah said.

“And you look adorable in them,” Sean responded, using a silicone spatula to gently lift gingerbread men off the baking tray and place them, one by one, onto a cooling rack. “I thought I’d take a chance, even though I wasn’t sure you even liked gingerbread. Do you?”

“Love it, but my Mom never made her own. We always got the store-bought kind. They were okay, but they were always cold and hard. I know these will taste much better.” He edged closer to the rack. “Can I have one now?”

“Sure, but you should wait a few minutes until they cool so you don’t —“

Before Sean could finish his warning, Elijah took one of the gingerbread men off the cooling rack and bit off its head. He made small sounds of distress as he moved the bit of cookie from one side of his mouth to the other while he chewed. Finally he swallowed and murmured, “Fucking awesome gingerbread.”

Imagining what the inside of Elijah’s mouth must feel like, Sean poured a glass of milk and handed it to him. Elijah downed half of it, then to Sean’s utter disbelief, stuffed the rest of the gingerbread man into his mouth.

Exasperated, Sean asked, “Is a scorched mouth worth not waiting three minutes for a cookie?”

Elijah drank what milk was left in his glass and declared, “So fucking worth it.” He eyed the remaining gingerbread men on the cooling rack. “Is it okay if I have another one?”

Sean sighed. "I'll get some more milk."


End file.
